The Tragic Rin and Len story
by nami li
Summary: Rin and Len set out for a fun weekend at their masters beach house. "What could go wrong?" They thought. If only they knew.


**THE TRAGIC RIN AND LEN DREAM**

**So I had a dream about this a long time ago, and said, you know… this has everything it needs to be a story! So I wrote it out. :**

One day, the two Kagamine's set out on a wondrous vacation on the beach from their draining work. There wasn't going to be much hardcore singing for the weekend.

"Wow! Master has _some _beach house, eh?" Rin said walking in their spacious weekend home. "Yeah, look at this wrap around deck, Rin! It's so wide… you can throw a decent sized party just outside," responded Len.

"Oh my gosh! Your're right, this place is enormous for just the two of us."

"We should explore the town, then we can head down to the shore."

"Sounds good!"

And thus, the Kagamine's exited their beach house and started strolling down the town. A problem was present though. A very long and tall hotel separated two parts of the town. Their choices were to either walk all the way around, or simply cross through the hotel hallways to get to the other side.

"Hmm… What should we do Len?" Rin asked, gazing at the length of the building.

"Do you want to go through? There's a door right over there," Len said pointing towards automatic doors.

"Sure, I guess so," Rin said.

As the two walked into the complex, awe struck them as chandeliers and potpourri decorated the halls.

"Dang, this place is fancy… it makes me want to stay here!" Len exclaimed.

"That _would_ be pretty awesome," agreed Rin, "But we have Master's beach house. "

"True. Let's just find the door." Len said nodding.

As the two walked around, they could help looking at the shining things all around them. They even passed an open room and got a glimpse of what it looked like inside.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at this!" Rin exclaimed rushing into the room.

"Rin! I don't think you should…"

Len was stopped short as he ran towards Rin trying to pull her out of the room. His jaw dropped as he saw the room. At first it seems as if it's a five star hotel room, but if you kept looking, there was a wide hallway that continued into another part of the room. It wasn't just another room though, it seemed to be another hallway with occasional large square windows.

"Oh Len! Look at the beach!" Rin said, running away again to the window to peer out to the shore.

"We can go there if we leave. Now doesn't that sounds nice?" asked Len uneasily.

"Yeah, but don't you want to know what on the other side of this hallway? I mean, it's so long for a hotel room. "

Len came over and looked down the hall. It curved a bit, blocking their vision.

"Well… it is tempting…" Len said smiling.

"Then let's go!" Rin said, grabbing Len's hand and joyfully running down the hall.

They giggled and laughed, being mischievous in a place they shouldn't really be, but they thought, what's the worst thing that could happen? They could get yelled at, but then they'd leave and everything would be fine again, right?

"Hey… Len, do you her sirens?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, they sound like they're getting closer. We should leave… but this hallway is like, never ending."

"Yeah… we're going to have to jump out the window!" Rin said laughing.

"Well in that case, it's good we're on the first floor, haha."

_TTSSSHHHH!_

"L-len, what was that?" Rin exclaimed in panic.

"I d-don't know!"

Rin and Len started coughing as they realized the sound was some sort of gas escaping from it's hiding place, waiting to blast out and sting the eyes and block the airways of intruders.

"We got to get out of here Rin!" Yelled Len.

"Lets try to open a window!" Rin exclaimed, gasping for cleaner air.

The duo worked together to maximize their strength and tugged at the window, but their efforts were fruitless. The only way out seamed to be to smash it down.

"Rin," Len coughed, "Back up."

"Len… what are yo-"

But Rin couldn't finished her question. Len used him self as a human road roller and barreled towards the window.

_CRASH_

The window shattered to millions of pieces, creating a waterfall of glass. As the choking smoke lessened, it revealed a weak Len bent over at the window frame.

"_LEN!_" Cried Rin, running towards him, "You dummy you know I can't carry you out!" She waited for a reply, but nothing sounded from his beautiful voice.

"You have to get up!" She begged, tearing up now that she realized the worst had happned.

"_L_-_Len…?_" At this point, Rin was in tears, shaking her other half; her singing partner; her best friend; pretty much her brother.

But she knew she had go. She had to get help.

The sirens from earlier proved to be police cars and an ambulance that was parked in the grass no too far from the hotel. Rin jumped out the window as she spotted them and ran as fast as she could.

"I need help! My friend smashed through a window! _He's hurt_!"

Rin ran into the cop that was just standing there. Needing comfort, she hugged him, begging him for help, yet all he did, was pat her back and said, "It going to be alright. We finally got the criminal."

"WHAT?" Rin exclaimed furiously, "Len was no criminal!"

"Len? Our criminal wasn't this so called 'Len.' He was the serial killer."

"Then you need to help! Can't you see him?" Rin yelled desperately.

From where they were standing, there was a clear view point of Len dangling from the window.

"Ah, yeah I'll get on that right away," the cop said uncaringly.

Soon paramedics were seen at the window. They lifted a motionless Len onto a gurney, but they didn't seem hopeful… Rin ran towards them, but saw a horrible sight. Shards of glass were impaled in his stomach. His lips were colorless, and his eyes were glassy.

Rin knew, that _this _was the worst day of her life.

**Yeah, I know Len dies AGAIN, but Rin dies a lot in songs too… I know its sad, but Rin and Len love acting. So it's all fake :D **

**Rin: Len that was such a fun play! :D**

**Len: I know right? I was so heroic~**

**Rin: Yeah you were XD I hope others liked it too!**

**Len: Yeah! Please review nicely and let us kNow what you think ^_^**

**Both: THANKS FOR READING :DDDDD**


End file.
